


Life Day? (A Christmas Special)

by MonsterTemmie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Christmas, Gift Fic, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTemmie/pseuds/MonsterTemmie
Summary: While they may be Bounty Hunters, there is nothing stopping the Crew, mainly Mako, from celebrating Life Day, a day for celebrating life, family and honoring the fallen. Even the two Mandalorians, Alzied and Torian, get into the feeling of giving. Their first Life Day together, they celebrate it with their own dysfunctional family!(A One shot from the series 'Moonlight Confessions')
Relationships: Male Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera
Kudos: 6





	Life Day? (A Christmas Special)

**Author's Note:**

> A One shot from the series 'Moonlight Confessions'. If you haven't read it then.. Go! Now! Why are you here? Naughty.
> 
> Please, please, please read the note at the end for a special message <3

Alzeid should have known something was up when Mako kicked them off the ship on Alderaan. It started when Mako approached Alzeid shyly, something she usually does when she wants something. The bounty hunter was looking over contracts, flickering past several. Most of them were rather small, already claimed or just weren't worth their time if he was to toot his own horn. His crew and him has had their ups and downs but since being adopted in Mandalore's clan, one of the highest honors he could have received for winning the Great Hunt, other jobs just didn't seem to have that same spark. It _was_ a down period currently, no one was getting any good contracts except for the newer ones and why ruin their fun?

"..What do you want." He asked flatly, his voice reflecting his knowledge something was up. Mako just rocked on her heels with a smile, her arms behind her back as she rolled her head, looking upward then rolled to the side, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"I~ Just think that we can do a small little break. You know, since we're not on a job, stretch out our legs a bit.. I know Torian must be going crazy in his room, I am getting tired of picking on Gault and it looks like you haven't found an interesting contract either.. We're not far from Alderaan.." She mentioned casually, trying to hide the fact she planned ahead. "I can get us there! It isn't that far and I _promise_ I won't wreck the ship this time.."

Alzeid winced at the thought, remember how her attempt last time nearly took out their left wing. On the other hand.. She was getting better and she can't improve further by keeping her from practice. He closed his visible eye, knowing damn well he was going to regret this. "..Fine.." He finally agreed, taking one quick glance to her and already seeing how her lower lip stuck out, her hands joined together. No wonder Braden was such a softy with her.

She squealed in happiness as Alzeid detached himself from the board. As she made his way towards the cockpit, he moved to inform the other two. Gault was laying there with a pillow over his head. When Alzeid informed him of their plan, he stuck his thumb up before dropping it back down. Now it was Torian's turn, not realizing how he was already slowly starting to smile. He was there in a few short strides, reaching a farther end of the ship. With his permission, Torian converted one of the rooms that was suppose to be his resting area into a training room, keeping him from getting too antsy. 

Before Alzeid even reached the room, he could hear the Mandalorian's voice grunting as he struck the dummies with a training war staff. He made his entrance quietly to not alarm or startle the man.. Then again, could he? Apparently yes. He still occasionally found ways to surprise him be it with sudden quick bursts of affection or saying something in front of the others that may have a double meaning to the two. Torian also countered with this tactic but they both still manage to surprise each other, being so new into their relationship. It was new territory, that was for sure. But it never stopped the two before they've crossed paths so why would it change now? 

The bounty hunter bit is lower lip as he grinned, grasping one of the other training war staves on the side before he removed his jacket and rested it on the side. He carefully walked behind the other. The presence was enough to tip off the Mandalorian and he quickly spun around, raising his staff upward. He had the same look he did on the field, Alzeid knowing it might not be wise to approach him as he did. The hunter raised up his own to block his strike. Golden eyes met with blues and for a moment, locked in their parry, they both smiled. They didn't exactly need words per say to know the rules of the game afoot but Alzeid, being the lesser experienced with a war staff between the pair, was quick to step back as Torian pulled back for another strike to the side with a fierce voice. He blocked it accordingly but the other's strong swings and fierce footing made him cower further and further back before finally, his back was to the wall.

The Mandalorian smiled triumphantly, stepping forward casually and with the tip of his war staff, blunted, he would gently tap the man on the chest as he stepped. The closeness had that awkward air, something that Alzeid didn't mind. Sometimes, it was Torian that needed to make the first move, Alzeid told himself that. And he would be patient. In the beginning, Torian would try but quickly back down, bashful. It was a cute side to the fierce mandalorian. But over time, it became a hit and miss. Right now however, as Torian's hand poked where he struck, Alzeid felt it was a hit.

As per their rules, Alzeid didn't move. Whoever bested the other got a window of time to do what they want, whatever it may be. It was their own secret ways of showing affection. While their relationship wasn't hidden from their crew, they still liked to keep a professional or friendly, they'd rather not be all over each other, it wasn't like them to be. 

"Gotcha." He said lowly with a shy smile, stepping closer to move his hand to rest against the wall besides Alzeid's head, the bounty hunter raising his hands defensively. 

"So it would seem.." He teased, keeping his hands upward as the other stepped forward. He could feel the breath of the others tickle his features, preparing to close his eyes until they shot open after he heard the door open. He stared forward like a kid getting caught doing something he shouldn't have while Torian had his head lowered.

Mako stared at them accusingly before pointing to the door for them to both depart.

~~~

Torian and Alzeid calmly walked off of the ship, both rather content with the idea of taking a slight break but still looking mildly embarrassed of what Mako walked in on. When they were finally away from the ship enough, Torian was the one to speak first.

"..So.. Why are we being kicked off..?"

"Because you've been complaining about being stir crazy?" Alzeid teased, giving him a slight nudge.

"Ha ha.." He shot back with a low tone. "That's beside the point."

Alzied couldn't help but give a soft sigh, raising his shoulders. "Not sure.. Maybe she just.. Really wanted to stop. Maybe it got a bit much even for her?" He asked, cocking his head into his shoulder for a tick. "Frankly, I'm not complaining. Gives me time to poke around, check on bounties, information.. Stop at some vendors.." He said the last part quietly yet Torian still caught it.  
  
"You've been looking at multiple ones yet I never really see you get anything.. Looking for something specific?" He asked. He remembered seeing Alzeid look over weapons like larger blasters yet he's only seen the hunter use smaller ones and armor which he rarely ever sees him in bulkier armor. The only 'armor' he has is the plating under his clothing but aside from that, he was quick and light on his feet. He felt his heart sink ever so slightly.

Alzeid shrugged, holding up a hand to place emphasis the gesture. "Sort of.. Kind of.. So far, all I have is a datapad and a pass for a place in Nar Shadda." There was a relaxed sigh as he passed a few stalls, looking over. He ignored the perplexed face his partner gave him, turning away with a smile. The Imperial Outpost they browsed didn't have too much to offer as expected and when they reached the end of the line, he turned on his heel in a left face manner to face Torian who was looking over a couple of items out of curiosity rather than wanting. He didn't say anything yet but he nudged Torian to follow, leaving behind the base itself and out to the wilderness. The pair didn't have much to fear be it creatures or Republic forces. Neither of them cared for Imperial and Republic politics, both following the code of a Bounty Hunter and now, at least for Alzeid it was recent, the Mandalorian Code.

When Alzeid found a good enough spot, he stopped and lowered a large sack and the war staff from his back. Torian has been wondering just what was inside and why he needed both the staff and the sack. When Alzeid retrieved a case which held one of his guns, a sniper rifle, he carefully removed and assembled the item. It didn't take long, just a few adjustments before he held the war staff out to Torian with a grin. "Said you were going stir craze, didn't you?" He smirked knowingly.

Torian carefully accepted the weapon, glancing around. He just realized they were in a clearing away from the bases, deeper in the wilderness. Surely, no person would bother them there. As he turned the staff in his grasp, he started to work in fluid movements like he was prior to Alzeid walking in on him sparring. His movements were slower, like he was piecing together a choreography. He explained before to Alzeid that it was more of a relaxing and meditation than a training exercise. Alzeid would do it with him from time to time and he found that he enjoyed it himself, remarking he would have to do it more. The hunter leaned against a stone as he watched, resting the rifle on the stone surface. He would wait before searching, just wanting to watch his partner's movements, fiddling with a leather strap on his wrist.

Ever since their first battle together, Alzeid couldn't help but be taken aback at how Torian could be. Vicious yet calculated. Strong yet graceful. As he watched, Torian glanced to Alzeid and their eyes met. He suddenly started to feel a bit embarrassed but it wouldn't seem like that in the eyes of others but to Torian it was a big change. "You like watching me, _cyar'tomade_?" The Mandalorian asked, noticing how the other fidgetted.

Alzeid blinked, not expecting a lesson. He narrowed his visible eye, rolling it upward as he thought. This got a chuckle from Torian. "..I know.. Cyar'ika is beloved.. I am guessing Cyar is connected to a sort of admiration..?" He said slowly. He couldn't recall Torian using that word specifically before. The guess received another chuckle to which Alzeid was delighted to hear, even if he got it wrong.

"It means to be a fan or a supporter.." He explained, not missing a beat in his movement as Alzeid smirked.

"If you're asking me if I am a fan of yours.. Yes. Definitely. But I think I've proved that once before." The hunter replied. "Nothing wrong with enjoying a master at work."

Torian felt his face flush and his eyes rolled but, and he hated that he was admitting this, enjoyed the flattery. "I'm.. Far from a master.." He tried to rebut.

"Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder." Alzeid said as he finally shifted, looking over the rock to check for any prey. Torian moved closer, searching himself but stayed behind the other.

~~~

The day was rather uneventful. There wasn't really any game so the two spent the time sparring, making quips at each other once one got the upper hand over the other. Alzeid was surprised that Torian didn't cash in after their interrupted session earlier but if there was one thing he learned it was patience with the man. Truthfully, he found it down right cute and it was a nice slow burn of a relationship, not rushing into anything, going at a comfortable pace for the both of them. While the day wasn't eventful, it wasn't boring, feeling nice to get out of the ship yet when they entered the ship, he wondered if he walked onto the wrong one.

All around the ship were small lights on wires, illuminating the once dark and simple layout with different bright colors. There was a tree hologram in the middle with a few boxes underneath and Mako was dressed in a red and white attire. Alzeid grasped Torian's arm gently, staring at the bright lights.

"..Is it too late to leave? Maybe she hasn't noticed us.." He said in a high whisper. Torian looked equally surprised, horrified and mesmerized. Mako shot them both a glare to which both men stiffened to. So much for an escape.

Torian shook his head with a grin. "Not a chance now."

Mako herded them to sit around the tree, seeming rather happy and excited. As her and Gault argued who was to start, Torian glanced to Alzeid with furrowed brows. Alzeid quickly understood the look and cleared his throat. He excused himself briefly before returning with one less bag and two boxes. He rested them before Mako and Gault, taking his seat next to Torian once more, leaning his side into the joined seat and his leg on the top, leaning into his hand.

"Life Day." He explained. "It's.. A thing some people celebrate. Why the lights and trees..? Kriff if I know. But.. It's a nice excuse to.. Be with family or close ones.. Get them something to show you appreciate them.." He watched as Mako opened her box, seeming surprised at the design and tech she held in her hand while Gault was still looking through the box, not realizing that the pass was connected to the lid, leaving him to rummage through a bunch of paper. "..You were the hardest." He mused as he watched the crew with a soft smile.

Torian blinked up to him, seeming mildly taken aback. He spent so long being called an _arue'tal_ that he almost forgot what it felt like to be apart of a crew like this. Torian watched the others, smiling slowly. As Alzeid was handling Mako's excitement and being shoved a box or two towards him, he decided he would wait till later to say what he wanted.

Their merriment went on into the night, sharing a few drinks and laughs. Torian was excused this time around for not fully being aware of the holiday yet he still received an item or two from Gault and Mako. Mako bothered Alzeid, wondering where his gift for Torian was but he quickly hushed her. The night finished with Gault finally realizing where his own gift was and a ribbon wrapped around his good horn curtsy of Mako. Mako on the other hand fell asleep next to Alzeid, leaning against him, leaving the two alone. Torian climbed to his feet to gather the bottles and put them away while Alzeid slowly removed Mako from his side and threw a blanket on the pair. When he finished, he saw that Torian wasn't there. Growing curious, he walked down the hall and saw that his room light was on. He wondered if Torian would be staying with him tonight. Usually, they share a bed and sleep at the same time but sometimes either of them would fall asleep at their desk, working on something yet it usually ended with them moved into the bed.

When he entered, he's smile widened, already seeing that the Mandalorian lost his armor and was wearing his under armor. It took Alzeid sometime to convince him that he didn't have to wear it on the ship or at least in bed, that he was safe here but he knew how Mandos lived in their armor. On the very rare occasion, he'd catch Torian in just the under armor lounging and he would openly admire him which he did now as he leaned on the door frame. He was hunched over something like he was trying to place an item in a box. While Alzeid couldn't see exactly what it was, he just waited as he watched with a smirk. Torian was clueless, muttering and swearing to himself but didn't lose his temper, wanting to treat whatever the item was with care. When the hunter thought he suffered enough, he cleared his throat. It was one of those rare times he caught him off guard and he got to see a flustered Torian in the process.

"H-Hey.." He stammered, hunching to hide the item.

Alzeid noticed but he casually made his way towards the bed, removing his coat to rest on the side as he worked on removing his boots. He smirked faintly. "..Did you.. Check under your pillow yet?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He heard as the other reached beneath the pillow. He turned to watch the other looked under his pillow in confusion before he saw the surprise form on his face. He slowly pulled out large case that he was surprised he was able to hide beneath it. Torian gave him a slightly worried look but Alzeid tried to look busy, suddenly finding his jacket interesting. When he heard the click, he knows he was alright to look up and see the surprise on Torian's face. As the young mandalorian looked inside, Alzeid finally stretched out and rested his head on the other's leg.

"Not that I thought your old gun was any bad, mind you.. Just that I thought you might appreciate the upgrade.. A new 'toy to play with'." He looked up to the other with his one visible eye, grasping at his jaw to remove the lower mask and rest it aside. He fought to keep his eye open as Torian absentmindedly brushed his fingers through his hair, being mindful of the fringe he had to cover one eye. He didn't want to miss a second of the other's face, looking down to the new weapon in surprise. "..Durable too. Make sure of that.. Thought we could.. Go on a hunt together to break it in.. Something worth it's ammo.. Can bring back a trophy or two." He rattled on.

Torian's fingers curled around a leather strap that laid within, having engravings on the inside of the mandalorian symbol, beside it read ' _Kar'taylir darasuum_ ' which roughly translated to 'Love' and on the other side it said 'Alzeid'. He recalled how the other toyed with one similar leather strap and when he glanced up, he saw he was still wearing it. He didn't even realize the other was still speaking.

Alzeid would have continued on if it wasn't for the fact that the other leaned forward, resting his lips to his for a sudden upside down kiss. It was loving and passionate, his hands resting on his cheeks. Surprised, the hunter shifted, inhaling sharply but once he realized what was happening, he openly welcomed it. After several moments, and before Alzeid could think this was going to lead any further, Torian finally pulled away for breath. Alzeid shifted himself to sit up and turn towards him, resting fingers against the mandalorian's cheek as he rested his forehead to his.

"..Guess I should do that more often if this is how you react.." He teased. He saw how Torian's lips slowly tugged upward into a smile but he looked.. Solemn? "..What's wrong?" He asked with a hint of worry.

Torian shook his head but he bit his lower. "..Been awhile.. Since I felt apart of a _aliit_.. A family. Seeing everyone today, how you all treated me, how you treat one another.. It just.. Felt right. Like I was suppose to be here with you all. It just.. It's a feeling I've been wanting to fee for sometime. And I feel it with you and the others.." He breathed, giving a soft laugh. He was even surprised he was being this sentimental but even the mandalorian knew how to show emotions and that it wasn't a weakness.

It brought a smile to Alzeid's face as he rested his hand against Torian's cheek, gently running his thumb over the ritual scar he loved so much. "..We are your aliit now.. _Cyar'ika_ " He said in a soft, faint whisper, brushing his nose against Torian's own. He felt the mandalorian smile, placing the leather strap on with a bit of Alzeid's help then pulled him into another kiss, carefully moving the case closed and off of the bed. The hunter followed suit, letting the other lead.

As they laid back, Alzeid resting on his back while Torian leaned on his arm, the other resting on his hip with the hunter's hand tangling within blonde locks, Torian broke away, leaving only a hair between their lips. "..Still never gave you my present to you.. Or claimed my prize earlier.." He mused, speaking with a soft yet cocky tone he used when he stating a fact. 

Alzeid's brow rose, moving his free arm behind his head as he grinned up to the other. "..You know.. I think you're right.." He mused, massaging circles on the back of his lover's head. He shivered, shutting his eyes as he felt calloused fingers brush against his skin under his shirt, directly on the side. He felt shifting on the bed and when he opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

Torian gazed down to him, his form above the other's now, equal in size. His eyes usually had this glaze of both ferocity and adoration when they were in this position but right now, while it was still a bit visible in the back, there was a much more loving gaze. He brought his hand that was beneath Alzeid's clothing to rest on his cheek, brushing beneath his eye as Alzeid returned the gesture in kind.

"Cyar'ika.." Torian whispered first, his thumb still caressing as he moved downward.

"..Cyar'ika." Alzeid repeated right back with a soft smile which reflected his own loving emotion.

With their words said, their lips joined again...

~~~Bonus~~~

The next day as Alzeid emerged and grabbed himself something caffeinated, he spotted Mako and Gault in the lounge. Torian followed suit a few moments later, grabbing his own beverage before leaning on the couch. Alzeid gave a mumbled 'hello', not being known for being a morning person. Mako gave a fingery wave with a grin, taking a bite of her breakfest before breaking the ice.

"So Torian. Guessing Alzeid liked the gift you gave him last night?" She asked blunting.

The sound of spitting was heard before Alzeid's head flung over the monitor as Torian bashfully laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Excuse-kriffing-me?!" Alzeid's voice shot out after his spit take.

"Was gonna be either her or me that said it.." Gault sighed with Mako laughing as she held her stomach. "Smooth."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just wanted to say thank you. For ever person that leaves a comment, every kudo, every view alone.. It makes me so happy to have people enjoy my work and stories. It doesn't matter how many or little people do just the sheer fact they enjoy it is enough to warm my heart. Your comments fill me with such happiness and I feel that I can continue to write, even when I am feeling down or I have a block so I wanted to give something special to you all. I just wish it was better written, something I need to work on. But from the bottom of my heart. Thank you. Each and every one of you that has read this.
> 
> Please do not hesitate to ask about requests either publicly in my comments or I will be adding a way to contact me anonymously. I do all sorts and open to things and pairings. Just try me <3


End file.
